1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector and more particularly, to a card connector for receiving different type cards.
2. Description of the Related Art
Card connectors for two smart cards are used for a plurality of applications, for instance in mobile telephones, in payment systems and so on. It is frequently necessary that a card connector is required receiving more than one kind of smart card. U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,529 issued to Saito on Jun. 11, 2002 discloses a card connector. The Saito connector is provided for exchangeably accommodating at least two kinds of cards, or first and second cards, with different thicknesses, different sizes and different alignment positions of a plurality of contact pads. The connector comprises a housing including a top wall, a bottom wall and opposite side walls. The housing includes a first card accommodating portion defined by the side walls and the top and the bottom walls for accommodating the first card, the side walls being adapted to guide side surfaces of the first card. The top wall of the housing defines a downwardly exposed cutout communicating with the first card accommodating portion. A second card accommodating portion defined by the cutout and a portion of the first card accommodating portion beneath the cutout for accommodating the second card, the side walls of the cutout being adapted to guide side surfaces of the second card. It is clear that the first and the second card accommodating portions are different because of different thicknesses, different sizes of the cards. Therefore the first and second cards can be selectively inserted into the first and second card accommodating portions, respectively.
However, to be inserted into the connector, the cards must accurately aim at corresponding card accommodating portions and then can be inserted into corresponding slots. As a result, users cannot insert the cards quickly and conveniently.
Hence, a card connector with improved insertion slots is needed to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.